Friends
Overview The friends panel consists of six sections: *'Player status' allows you to change your status as displayed in the friends dialog *'Friends Online' lists the active accounts you have chosen as friends *'Friends Offline' lists the inactive accounts you have chosen as friends *'Ignored' lists all the accounts, regardless of status, you have chosen to ignore *'Recent Teammates' lists the recent teammates *'Recent Trade Partners' lists the recent trade partners Head icons: Each name has a small head-shaped icon beside it. Clicking on this gives you more options; you can move a name between "Friends" and "Ignore" or remove their name altogether. Player status Using the player status dropdown list at the top of the friends window you can show your friends that you are online, offline, away, or do not wish to be disturbed: * Online is the normal status. You are set to online by default when logged in. * Away shows people who whisper you a message stating you may not reply because you are away. * Do not disturb refuses whispers. * Offline shows you as offline on other peoples' friends lists. You can still send whispers but cannot receive them. Friends List The Friends List is a personal list of other players, viewed by pressing N. To add someone to your list, click on the box with the message "Click here to add a friend" and type in their name. If they are logged in with another character on that account, that character's name will be displayed in parenthesis next the character name you initially added. The friends list can hold 50 names. Players added to your friends list will not show up in Recent Teammates or in Recent Trade. Note: You don't have to add a person to the Friends List to send them a whisper, tell, or PM. Ignore list The Ignore list allows you to add players (character names) of people whom you do not wish to hear from, for whatever reason. Adding a person to your ignore list blocks all messages from that person, and prevents his/her text from appearing in your chat windows. No status will be displayed for these accounts, and no other character names will be displayed. The ignore list can hold 10 names. If a player you have on your ignore list tries to whisper you, he or she will receive a message in green text: {Your Character's Name} is ignoring you. Recent Teammates The Recent Teammates list allows you to see players that played with you in your current gaming session that are not in your friends list. Recent Trade Partners The Recent Trade Partners list allows you to see players that exchange objects via the Trade Window with you in your current gaming session. Notes *If you try to add a character name that does not exist to your friends/ignore list, a red message will briefly show: The character name "" does not exist. *The ignore list currently does not appear to affect allies in Alliance Battle missions. Even after adding someone, you will still be able to see his text to the main and ally chat windows. *When ignoring an alliance or guild member of your guild, their text does not appear in either guild or alliance chat windows. Category:User Interface